No Longer Loveless
by english-red-roses
Summary: Pequeño one-shot de Loveless... Contiene SHONEN-AI     Ritsuka furioso con Soubi le ordena que desaparezca de su vida...¿podrá Soubi cumplir con esta orden?


_**Pequeño one-shot que escribi cuando estaba aburrida...No soy muy creativa para los titulos...jeje **_

_**Pero la historia esta buena!  
**_

* * *

_**No longer Loveless**  
_

-¡¿Quien eres? ¡¿Quien eres?-preguntó su madre mientras empujaba el cuerpo de su hijo con fuerza hacía la pared. Según ella, aquel chico no era su hijo; era otra persona en el cuerpo de este. Pero el muchacho estaba acostumbrado, así que alejo a su madre y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Una vez ahí, se tiró en su cama y abrazó su almohadón. _Seimei ¿Es que he cambiado tanto?"_ se preguntó _¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde nada de quien era antes?_ Cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. _Seimei_…volvió a pensar. A pesar de el dolor que le causaba, le gustaba pensar en Seimei; su ya fallecido hermano Seimei Aoyagi.

-¡Ritsuka! ¡Quiero a _mi_ Ritsuka!-sintió que su madre gritaba desde abajo mientras el chico sentía que caía un objeto de vidrio. Ritsuka abrió sus ojos de repente y se acarició su nueva herida.

De repente, sus ojos violetas se detuvieron en la mesa de luz; ahí había un teléfono celular color azul claro. _"Siempre voy a contestarte, llámame cuando quieras"_ esas fueron las palabras que el adulto rubio le había dicho cuando se le dio. _Soubi…_pensó mientras un pequeño sentimiento de angustia y furia lo invadía. _Maldito mentiroso_ pensó el chico con cabellos oscuros. Desde que Soubi había entrado en la vida del adolescente, su vida había comenzado a cambiar. Pero lo que más lo enfurecía era que fuera tan mentiroso. Él sabía sobre la muerte de Seimei…tal vez incluso podía llevarlo hasta la persona que lo mató. Y sobretodo odiaba que dijera que lo amaba. Cuándo en realidad no sentía nada.

_Loveless_. _Loveless_, el que no tiene amor…Ese era su nombre de Sacrificio: Loveless…a diferencia del de su hermano que era Beloved, el que es amado.

"_Loveless, _el que no tiene amor; _Beloved_, el que es amado" pensó Ritsuka hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

De repente, sintió unos golpecitos en el cristal de su ventanal. Abrió los ojos y vió a un hombre, que no tenía ni orejas ni cola de gato…un _adulto_. Pero no cualquier adulto; era uno con el cabello rubio y largo, con lentes y hermosos ojos claros…era Soubi. Soubi, el Luchador de la pareja "Loveless" y antiguo Luchador de la pareja "Beloved", la que formaba con su hermano Seimei…Seimei era el Sacrificio. Pero ahora que él no estaba, Soubi era el luchador de Ritsuka. "_Te daré mi cuerpo, mi alma…te lo daré todo"_ eso fue lo que Soubi había dicho.

-¿No puedes entrar por la puerta? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Ritsuka mientras salía de su cama y abría el ventanal. El adulto sonrío.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-le respondió. Ritsuka pestañeó dos veces pero se mantuvo a la defensiva…odiaba mostrarse vulnerable frente a Soubi.

-Estoy bien. Puedes irte-dijo fríamente mientras miraba al piso. Pero Soubi no se movió.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porqué no te vas?-preguntó Ritsuka furioso. Estaba cansado y no quería ser molestado. Suspiró.

-No me digas…son ordenes de Seimei-respondió el chico su pregunta en un tono aburrido. Estaba harto de escuchar que todo lo que hacía era por órdenes. ¿Es que Soubi no podía actuar por si mismo?

-Te amo, Ritsuka-susurró el rubio. Ritsuka se enfureció. Odiaba que le dijeran esas palabras. ¿Qué era el amor si no lo sentía? ¿Cuál era el significado de esa palabra? Cerró los ojos y cubrió sus orejas mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Era como si el dolor y sufrimiento que había acumulado en esa semana hiciera explosión en esos momentos.

-¡BASTA! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! ¿POR QUÉ ME MIENTES DE ESTA FORMA?-gritó Ritsuka. -¡No quiero que vuelvas a decirlo! ¡No…No quiero volver a verte de nuevo! Es una _orden_.

Soubi se tensionó un poco, pero volvió a recuperar la calma.

-Como lo desees, _amo_-dijo en un tono triste mientras salía por el ventanal…

Esa noche, Ritsuka no pudo dormir, ni tampoco la siguiente. Los días pasaron, pero Soubi nunca apareció y el chico ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que le había dado esa orden de no volver verlo de nuevo. Cada noche era un nuevo sufrimiento; tan grande como el que había sufrido cuándo había perdido a su hermano. _Soubi_ susurraba con lágrimas en los ojos todas las noches deseando que él apareciera…pero él nunca apareció.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Lloraba casi todas las noches deseando que Soubi apareciera y lo calmara como a un niño pequeño. Susurraba su nombre deseando de que el escuchara su llamado y le respondiera…

_Soubi, ahora creo que lo entiendo…Ahora creo que entiendo el motivo de ese cosquilleo que sentía cuándo estaba contigo, el extraño sentimiento que me invadía cuándo escuchaba tu voz y el calor que sentía cuando mis labios acariciaban los tuyos…Pero se que nunca vas a saber lo que siento, ya que nunca te volveré a ver…Soubi, te amo, te extraño y te necesito conmigo…ahora _pensaba Ritsuka mientras miraba en clase a la ventana desando ver su alta figura en la entrada de la secundaria esperándolo a _él._

Pero él era Loveless, el que no tiene amor y no merecía ser amado por nadie…mucho menos por Soubi.

-¿Ritsuka-kun te encuentra bien?-preguntó su amiga Yuiko preocupada mientras miraba la baja figura de Rituska quien se encontraba mudo desde la mañana. Ritsuka asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a mover el lápiz distraídamente haciendo pequeños garabatos. _¿Que le ocurría?_ pensó Yuiko preocupada mientras dirigía una ultima mirada pensativa hacía el muchacho.

Finalmente él día terminó. Ritsuka fue sin ganas hasta su casa y una vez ahí se tiró en su cuarto y tomó entre las manos el celular azul claro. Había intentado llamarlo; pero nunca le respondió. Dio un suspiro y lo dejó en la mesa de luz. _No va a volver_ pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos…

Una mano le acarició con delicadeza sus cabellos negros. Ritsuka quien estaba medio dormido, se despertó alarmado. Había un intruso en la habitación, talvez podía ser su madre quien en un segundo podía encontrarse cariñosa y otro segundo después podía intentar matarlo.

-Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte-susurró una voz masculina. Él corazón de Ritsuka se detuvo por un segundo.

-¿Soubi?-preguntó confundido mientras se sentaba y veía a la esbelta figura que tenía frente a él.

-¿Quien más?-inquirió Soubi divertido. Ritsuka se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Soubi! ¿Estas rompiendo una orden?-preguntó el chico

-Si-respondió el otro.

Los labios de ambos se tocaron y compartieron un dulce beso.

-P-Pero no se supone…-comenzó diciendo Ritsuka pero fue cortado por un beso de él adulto.

-No pude cumplirla. Así que castígame -dijo mientras se abría la camisa rebelando su pecho desnudo.

-¡NO VOY A HACER ESO!_._-gritó Ritsuka mientras le cerraba la camisa. Soubi rió.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi.

Las horas pasaron y Ritsuka comenzó a cerrar los ojos de a poco; no había dormido nada en esas dos semanas. Cerró por fin los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho se Soubi. Durmió pacíficamente toda la noche ya que sabía que estaba seguro en los brazos de aquel adulto…

Unos rayos de sol le dieron en el rostro a la mañana siguiente. Los abrió con un poco de dificultad…había dormido perfectamente bien durante toda la noche: sin pesadillas ni nada. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien…

Miró el reloj: era sábado y eran las ocho de la mañana. Recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Soubi había vuelto y estaba seguro de que él se había quedado… ¿pero donde estaba ahora? ¿Habría sido un sueño? ¿Habrá soñado que Soubi volvía? Una oleada de dolor lo invadió, pero desapareció cuándo sitió al teléfono celular sonar: era un mensaje de Soubi.

"_Deberías seguir durmiendo…es muy temprano y tienes que descansar. No te preocupes, nos veremos esta tarde, si quieres. Te amo, Ritsuka" _

_¿Cómo es que sabe que estoy despierto?_ se preguntó él chico por un instante. Se encogió de hombros y apoyó con delicadeza el celular sobre la mesa de luz, dejando el objeto frente a él. Dirigió una ultima mirada hacía las últimas tres palabras de el mensaje. "_Te amo, Ritsuka_."

_Soubi, ahora lo entiendo…Ahora entiendo el motivo de ese cosquilleo que sentía cuándo estaba contigo, el extraño sentimiento que me invadía cuándo escuchaba tu voz y el calor que sentía cuando mis labios acariciaban los tuyos _

_Y es que también te amo_ pensó feliz Ritsuka mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía durmiendo.

* * *

_** Espero que les haya gustado...**_

**_Review plz!_**


End file.
